The Anubis House Massacre
by rich872
Summary: Nina begins her senior year at Anubis house. But she is greeted with a dark mystery. Can she find out what is going on before it's too late? Rated T for future content. Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis!
1. House of Return

Eddie had just slain Senkhara and we were done with her for good. Now I have The Mask of Anubis in my hands, and I do not know what to do with it.

"I think we should leave the mask where Robert intended it, Victor." I said that night. But as everyone left the library, I stayed. One of the bookcases at the top of the stairs in the library illuminated, as bright as the sun shining into your eyes. I hear whispers in my head;

"Hide it here chosen one"

"Keep it safe"

I climb the stairs, put my locket up to the mahogany carved bookcase, and it opens up. Behind the bookcase holds a hole in the wall, shaped perfectly for The Mask of Anubis. I slip the mask into the hole and I hear a click. Then I move away from the bookcase, and it closes back up. It opened kind of like the secret opening from the tunnels to the library.

Everything went well for the next two terms. Then the one and only Robert Frobisher Smythe started coming to me in my dreams.

It was an ugly and rainy day coming back to Anubis house. Despite the weather, I am delighted to be back. I had to make the most of it since this year is my senior year and I will be graduating. The cab slowly rolls up to Anubis house and I get out of the car. The old front doors of the house creak open very loudly, and since I am the last one not in the house since everyone else came by car, they all came running as fast as they could to see me.

"Nina!" They all screamed. I gave them all a nice hug and they returned with a nice welcoming hug. One person is out of place though. Mick is back.

"Mick! You're back! I thought you went to Australia!" I said. He looks at me with a questioning look, as if he is asking me why do you care? But he goes ahead anyway and says

"I transferred out of that school to here again. I missed all my friends here. I missed you too, Nina" Mick said. I gasp under my breath asking myself if he really just said that. I started to blush.

"Nina! You're finally here!" A familiar voice exclaims. I turn to see Fabian right behind me. I let out a big grin, and I wrap my arms around his body.

"Ooh, you're cold Nina. Must be from the rain." Fabian said with a caring voice. He puts his jacket around me and it smells just like him. I thank him and go upstairs to unpack my bags. I see a note on my pillow that says "Beware". Except something is weird about this note. I gasp with extreme fear because this is Sarah Frobisher Smythe's handwriting.


	2. House of Paranoia

Chapter 2

Suddenly I get flashbacks from all the mysteries I have been through (That we know of at this point) and I remember the mask and the cup and it all happens so fast. I stand there in my room, grimacing as I think about what's to come. My thoughts are suddenly interrupted at the obnoxious sound of Amber's heels clicking and clacking down the hallway towards our room. The door opens and Amber squeals with happiness

"Nina! You're here!" She yelled. She runs up to me and hugs me, making me drop my note. She lets go of me, looks down and picks up the note.

"Beware?" She questioned. She looked at me with a scared look and I said the first lie that popped into my mind.

"It must be another one of Jerome and Alfie's jokes. Don't mind it." I said. She nods her head but she can see right through my lie.

"It's almost time for supper Nina, so I'm going downstairs. See you there?" Amber says.

"Yeah. Give me 10 minutes." I said. Amber then leaves the room. I wonder to myself if I should call a Sibuna meeting, but I don't. This is a mystery I will have to do on my own. Since there are no clues, I put the note on my bed and I go back downstairs for dinner. I don't eat much and I stay zoned out but I hear tiny fragments of conversation.

"Hey Joy! You look really pretty today." Mick said.

"Jerome, stop playing with your food!" Amber said.

And other things I tuned out to mid sentence. My instincts have me extremely worried. The Frobisher Smythes don't leave things around for no reason. I clear my plate, and go upstairs to bed. Suddenly I get interrupted by Fabian.

"Hey you!" He kisses me on the lips, and I kiss back. He instantly notices my look of worry and asks me

"Is everything okay?" My face loosens up, and I smile.

"Yeah. Everything is fine Fabian." I say.

"Oh. Well you look stressed. I will let you go to bed. Goodnight!" He says. I go upstairs into my room and plop down onto my bed. It's not until then I notice I am still wearing Fabian's jacket. Oh well. Too late now. Those are my last thoughts as I slowly drift off into sweet, blissful sleep. But then I am jolted awake by a voice saying

"Chosen one" repeatedly.

"Who's there?" I ask. The voice did not belong to Sarah. I gasp when I see who it is standing at the foot of my bed. Robert Frobisher Smythe himself.


	3. House of Wonder

Chapter 3

I sit up in my bed rather quickly.

"Robert, what is so urgent that you had to come to me?" I ask surprised.

"Listen to my daughter, chosen one. Terrible times are on your way" Robert said. Then he was gone. I wake up with a loud gasp and it wakes up amber.

"Nina, what's wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing Amber, just a bad dream. Just a dream." I say. She lays back down and so do I. Was it really just a dream provoked by my paranoia? Why am I so worried over a note? Yeah, it was definitely just a dream. Robert would never come to me. Would he? I fall back asleep, scared to have another dream.

I wake up groggy and tired, as if I got no sleep at all. Amber was already taking a shower and everyone was at breakfast. I cut myself off and I remember that today is the first day of school. Great. Just what I needed. I make my way down the stairs, to eat breakfast. I smell the freshly cooked eggs and bacon and my mouth waters. But when I walk in the room, all eyes turn to me. I was still wearing Fabian's jacket _and _my clothes from the day before. I go to sit down but Fabian pulls me to a corner.

"Nina, is everything all right?" He whispers. I start to get annoyed.

"Once again Fabian, I am fine. Just stressed out about school starting. Okay? I say in a very annoyed voice. Fabian opens his mouth but then Amber walks in. Her makeup is done perfectly and her hair is curled. Jerome's jaw drops. Oh, I never told you about Jerome and Mara? They broke up. For some odd reason they just could never get along. One time Alfie put a bucket of flower over their bedroom door so when someone opened it, the bucket would fall all over them. Well, instead of Jerome opening the door, it was Mara looking for him. It wasn't pretty. They got in a huge fight, thus ending their relationship. That was last term. So Jerome found a new love interest, and that was Amber. All eyes turn to amber. Perfect time for my escape to shower. I throw Fabian's coat on the couch and run up the stairs. I hear Amber yelling "Good morning everyone!" As I go up the stairs.

I am not looking when I reach the top, and I run into Victor. He gets knocked back a little, and looks at me.

"Watch where you are going Ms. Martin, I am in no mood for your shenanigans this term. Sneaking around will not be tolerated." Victor said.

"Victor, I don't know what you are talking about, I haven't been doing many sneaking around!" I say.

"Right. Move along. You should not be late to your first day at school" Victor said. I don't understand why he would say that though. Nothing has happened since the mask. Is there more to come?


	4. House of New

Chapter 4

**Hey guys I hope you like the story! It gets so much better. In my opinion. This chapter is a little longer than usual though.**

**NOTE: I will be switching POV's toward the ending of this story, so don't worry it's not just Nina.**

I walk fast to get my towel clothes and brush ready because school starts in an hour. I shower, do everything I have to do and I get out. I wipe the steam off the mirror and I look at myself. Wow. It's hard to imagine I graduate this year, after this is college and then I'm off to start my life. I smile, and I start to brush my teeth.

"Nina! We're off to school. We will see you there!" Amber yelled. I could have probably been with them if I had gotten into the shower before Amber, but wow have I really been showering for an hour? Oh well. I get dressed quickly and I brush my hair. I go back into my room and I get my backpack. It's a medium sized blue one that I use to get my books to school on the first day. After that, I don't need it for much, unless I need to transfer something I don't want victor seeing. For instance, the ankh pieces. But I won't get into that again. But then I remember. The cup! I should check on it when I get back from school today. If anything were to happen to that cup, I would be devastated. Or the mask. But now it's time for school and I start going down the stairs.

"What are you still doing here Ms Martin? Go to school!" Victor said.

"I am, I am, Victor. I was just on my way out." I said. I leave Anubis house and I check the time. Oh damn. 5 minutes until 8! I only have 5 minutes to get to school! I start sprinting so I am not late and I run into this little girl and she falls over.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I say. The little girl gets up and flashes her blue eyes at me.

"It's okay. My name is Lucy. I'm in the sixth grade. What's your name?" She says. Her hair was now a mess from falling on the wet ground and her backside is all wet. She fixes her hair and the sun shines on her white skin.

"Nina Martin. I'm in grade 12. I live in Anubis house. You?" I say.

"You live in The House of Anubis? Wow. You are lucky. I heard it's a beautiful place. I live in Osiris house." Says Lucy.

"I've been to Osiris house; it's really nice there too. The houses aren't so different." I say while doing a little giggle. Suddenly I notice the time. 8:05!

"Lucy, I'm really sorry but I'm late for school! We'll talk again later, okay? Goodbye" I say and I run off to class. Behind me I hear Lucy yell

"Lucy Hale is my name! Lucy Hale!" I give her a thumbs up to let her know I heard her and I run into the school. I sprint into the classroom and there is Miss Valentine talking about the grading policy. She teaches all levels of French in this school so that's why we still have her.

"Ah, Nina. You're late, but that's okay. It is only the first day after all." Miss Valentine says. All was quiet and actually relaxing, since no one was talking but all of a sudden I hear amber scream, smack Alfie in the face and run out of the room.

"Alfie we are done!" She yelled. Since no one knew what was going on, I run right after her.

"What's wrong Amber?" I said. Tears were streaming down her face. She sniffled and said

"Alfie thought it would be funny to put a bug in my hair. You know I hate bugs. I am terrified of bugs!" Amber said between sobs.

"Amber, where would he even get a bug from?" I said

"I don't know he just took one out of his bag and threw it in my hair." Amber said.

"Well it's okay now Amber." I still don't know why he would do that.

The rest of the school day is just a blur. But my dreams got worse.


	5. House of Romance

Chapter 5.

It's after school and I finally meet up with Fabian for the first time.

"Hey Fabian"" I say. He smiles when he looks at me and says

"Hey Nina, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, I am just about to go check on the cup. Would you like to come with me?" I say.

"Sure Nina, let's go. We should be checking on the cup" Fabian says. So we go up stairs, and to the attic door. I take out a bobby pin and I pick the lock. We're in.

**Alfie's POV: **

I decide the bug joke on Amber was a bit too harsh. So I go upstairs to see if she was okay. I knock on the door and Amber says

"Who's there?"

"It's me Amber. I'm sorry." I say.

"No! Go away. You put a spider in my hair and you knew I hate bugs!" Amber says.

"But it was a joke, a first day of school prank!" I say.

"Yeah, a prank that went too far. Now go away." Amber said"

"But-"She cut me off

"GO!" Amber yelled. I hear her start to cry from behind the door and I sigh and go back downstairs.

**Jerome's POV: **

I am doing homework on my bed when Alfie comes in with a pouting face.

"Jerome, this is all your fault! You said it would be funny if I put that bug in her hair." Alfie said.

"Why yes, funny for me" I say while snickering.

"Oh thanks friend. So how did you suppose it would be funny for me?" Alfie says.

"Oh, I didn't." I say. He then scowls and walks out of the room.

"Oh come on Alfie! Come back!" I say. Oh well. That is one step closer to dating Amber.

**Nina's POV: **

Fabian and I are going up the stairs and suddenly I let the words slip from my mouth and say

"Wow. All the memories. It reminds me how much I love you." Oh god. I just said I love you. How's he going to reply?

"You're right. It does and I love you too" Fabian says. I start blushing and it's so bad my face goes from a bright red to a dark red. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and says

"Check on the cup Nina. Supper is almost ready." I nod and I walk up to the little compartment. I go to grab the cup and it is ice cold. As I touch it, chills go down my spine.

The cup starts pulling toward the floor.

"Fabian..." I say.

"I think the cup is trying to tell me something."


	6. House of Beginning

**NOTE: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I got lazy and I kept writing this half asleep so please don't hate on this long chapter xD Thank you so much for all the nice reviews though! More will be on the way!**

Chapter 6.

I stare at the cup as it silently shakes and without warning, the cup pulls down to the floor so hard, I go down with it and I smash my forehead on the floor.

"Ow!" I yell. I roll over onto my back and face Fabian, looking down at me.

"Nina, are you okay?" Fabian asks. He takes my hand and pulls me back up. The cup doesn't budge.

"Yeah. I'm okay. That's weird." I say,

"It's never done that before"

Fabian goes to say something but is cut off by a booming voice.

"Who is up there?" I hear Victor yell from the bottom of the staircase. I and Fabian's eyes widen simultaneously.

"If you do not come down, I will come up there." He says. I go to take the cup to put it back, but it still doesn't move. I hear the creaking of the stairs and my heart starts pounding because after all this time, I was going to be caught with the cup of ankh. As the footsteps get closer, I start to panic. Suddenly I pull up the cup with so much force, it cooperates and I put it in my bag. I hear the doorknob turning and Fabian and I slip into a wardrobe Victor had put up in the attic last year. It was rather large, and was a color of dark brown. It was beautiful. I hate to see something like this to waste away in here. The door opens and we see him walk in by a tiny crack in the wardrobe door.

"Where are you...?" He whispers. Suddenly the answer hits him like a ton of bricks and he stops and turns around and walks toward the wardrobe. He puts his hand on the small doorknob, and begins to pull when Trudy says,

"Victor! It is time for supper! Come down from there!" Victor lets out a long sigh and goes back down the stairs. As we hear Victor reach the bottom of the stairs, we both laugh with relief. There's no time for any conversation when the cup pulls towards the staircase. It pulls down and I know I can't go downstairs with it.

"Fabian...what do I do?" I say. The cup kept tugging to go down the stairs.

"Put it in your bag. Let's see where it is pulling you." He said.

And this is where our mystery begins. We had no idea what we got ourselves into.

We reach the bottom of the staircase from the attic and the cup is still pulling down. Fabian mouths "The ground floor?" and all I do is nod my head. We reach the bottom floor and we see Jerome and Alfie running away from Amber because they pulled her chair from the bottom of her as she was about to sit down and eat dinner. That's still a bit much. Well, not for Jerome...but Alfie would never do something like that...Then Fabian speaks; breaking my thoughts.

"Nina, your bag is still pulling down." He says. I saw how strongly it was pulling. It put a pain in my shoulder, making me groan with pain.

"Here, let me take your bag for you." Fabian says. He takes the bag and puts it on him. I blush and say

"Thank you." Victor is distracted in his office still, and everyone is busy eating dinner. So we take a little trip into the cellar. Victor stopped locking it up after we found the mask that term. We go down the stairs and we stop once we reach the bottom. The cup pulls towards a box on one of Victor's tables. I look at Fabian and as he takes the box the cup starts to vibrate. As soon as we open the box, the cup stops. I try to see what Fabian takes out of the box, but I do not until he holds it up. It's his old amulet. The amulet that opens the passage to the library.

I gasp with amazement, taking the amulet from Fabian, but then I look at him.

"Why do you think he still has this?" I say.

"I don't know." Maybe he uses the tunnels as a shortcut? That is rather smart of him. Fabian and I still have our amulets, but we can't get through to the shortcut because only Victor's amulet works.

I will a gust of wind, which is rather unusual, considering that Fabian and I are indoors so I look in the direction of the wind. Yet another secret compartment had been discovered. I run up to the compartment. It is rather small. It is about the size of the book. It is also on the floor, which is why Fabian and I have never noticed it. It blended in well. Like always, I put my locket up to the cold wall, and it opens, the cement scraping against itself, making that sound it always does. The compartment only goes an inch down, which is a disappointment, but it is the perfect size for the amulet.

"Fabian..." I say.

"Give me the amulet, please" He looks at me and hands me the amulet. I put the amulet in and I hear whispers that say

"Good job chosen one"

"Your quest has only just begun"

"Huh?" I say with a questioning tone.

"What is it, Nina?" Fabian asks

"Oh, nothing. I thought I heard something" I say. I get up and the compartment closes. I let out a long sigh, pick up my bag, and I turn to Fabian.

"I'm tired. I am going to skip dinner and go up to my room." I say.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?" He says.

"Yeah. You will." I give him a hug and we sneak up the stairs. He makes his way into the beautiful dining room, and I go up the stairs. I change into my lavender colored silk pajamas and I slip under my covers thinking about the day. I remember that the cup is still in my bag, but oh well. I put the bag under my bed anyway. I drift off to a light sleep and then fall into a deep slumber.

I can see something. Two people are in a car, on a date I think. They are happily laughing, but I can't make out their faces. But all of a sudden something went terribly wrong, the girl screams, the guy grabs her and then the car goes off a cliff. They wake up and are holding hands. Then I see someone walking up to the car. Maybe they're going to help them? I was wrong. The person, in a white suit, stabs them both. Killing them. I wake up screaming, jolting Amber from her sleep. It is just after midnight.

"Nina, what's wrong?" Amber said almost instantly.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Just a bad dream." I say.

"Oh, okay Nina. Are you sure you are okay?" She says.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say. She puts her head back down, but then I open my mouth and say

"Amber?" I say.

"Yes, Nina?" She replies.

"I think it's time for a sibuna meeting after school today" I say

"Okay Nina, tomorrow after school." She says. She goes to put her right hand up to her eye and say "Sibuna" but she was already back asleep. But I can hear her whisper Sibuna. I go back to sleep, knowing on the edge of my mind, that was no dream. It was a vision of the future.


	7. House of Sibuna

Chapter 7:

A/N: Sorry for not changing POVs much the story kind of revolves around Nina/Fabian...

Nina's POV:

I wake up uneasy from the night before. It is dark in the room because of the heavy curtains, so I open them up, letting sunshine pour into the room. I yawn, stretch my legs, and walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower. I get in, letting the warm water touch my cold skin. I let out a long sigh, because the water actually calms me. I wonder what Fabian will think of all that is going on. My thoughts are interrupted when I hear:

"Tread carefully chosen one,

Or your life will be done

Not a minute to waste,

Work with haste."

"Stop this!" I yell,

"Just tell me what to look out for, I can do this!" But the voice does not reply. I shut off the water, and with a little soap still in my hair, I run across the hallway, feet creaking on each floorboard, to write down the clue. I scribble it down on a piece of paper, fold it in half, and put it in my bag.

**Fabian's POV:**

I wake up to Mick shaking my bed.

"Get up, sleepyhead! You overslept by 10 minutes!" He says.

I sigh, what a great way to start the day, right? Now I have to skip my shower.

I clean my face with a warm rag, and I comb my brown and messy hair. I look in the mirror as I wring out the wet rag. I guess I look good enough today. I open the door and straighten my tie, and put on my uniform jacket. Red as usual. I smell French toast, with a side of freshly fried bacon and a croissant with a fresh cup of apple, or orange juice, milk or water. I quicken my pace to the table, this being my favorite breakfast meal and I am startled by Nina grabbing my hand and pulling me into a corner.

"Sibuna meeting. Me, you and Amber. Upstairs after school." She says softly. I nod slightly, and sit down to eat breakfast.

**Nina's POV:**

I am walking practically lifeless through the hallways when Lucy taps my shoulder. She is a little shorter than me. She flips her brown hair that goes down to her shoulders and says

"Hi Nina!" she follows me to my locker and when I open it I reply with a cheerful

"Hello!"

"How are you, Nina? You look really stressed." Lucy says. She knows something is up.

"Oh, nothing. Just a big test coming up." I say. For some reason, I knew she knew I was lying.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later okay? I don't want to be late to class." She says.

"Do you need help finding your way there? I have been going here for a while." I say. But then I remember she is in the middle school division of this school. She looks almost as old as me I forgot she is only in the 6th grade.

"No thanks Nina, I know my way around already. I'll see you around" She says with a smile. As she walks away I can see her look down. I think she is crying. I drop my book and go to pick it up, and when I look back to where she was, she was gone.

After school I meet Fabian and Amber up in my room. I sigh and say

"Welcome, Sibuna. It is good to see you guys." I say. Amber, you only know a little fraction of what has been going on. Fabian, you know nothing at the moment.

I spend the next hour explaining everything to Amber and Fabian. They just sat there, mesmerized. As I finally finish, they sit there emotionless. They do not know what to make of this new mystery.

Amber looks at Fabian, and then me.

"Sibuna is back together" She whispers. I smile and we all put our right hand over our right eye and all say "Sibuna". Just like old times.


	8. House of Riddles

Chapter 8.

**Amber's POV: **

I remove my hand from my eye, smiling because we have another mystery on our hands. I love these mysteries. It gives me things to do besides shop. Nina interrupts my thoughts with saying,

"So guys, what do you think all of these things mean? Something is urgent if I am contacted this frequently. But the dream...the car...it was all so real..." Her voice trails off.

"Don't worry Nina," Fabian says, "That was probably just a dream triggered by your paranoia of this mystery." He then takes her hand. "It will all be okay."

Then they kiss.

"Whoa guys, save it for later!" I say. Nina and Fabian both let out a small giggle and Nina says

"Sorry, Amber. Let's get back to work. What could all of these things mean? This may be the beginning of our quest, but I think we have to search Victor's office. It's the only thing we could do at the moment."

But unfortunately, days past. Then weeks, then our little thanksgiving party for Nina, since she is in the United Kingdom and not the United States. We got no word from the Frobisher Smythes, or anyone. There were no chances to sneak into Victor's office. Until a few weeks before Christmas.

**Nina's POV:**

I wake up to Amber screaming and jumping up and down.

"Amber, why are you so happy?" I say.

"Great news, Nina! I get to organize this year's secret Santa game!" She squeals.

"It's going to be like every Secret Santa game but I will be organizing it!" She continues.

"Oh, wow Amber. Sounds fun." I say sarcastically.

"It will be. I'm going to rig the drawing so all the people I think should date will be picked! It's going to be so fun!" She says loudly.

"Amber, are you allowed to do that?" I ask.

"No, but who cares?" She says. Ugh. She has been trying to pull off the "Bad ass" personality but it's just not working. I sit up in bed and Amber comes running closer.

"The drawing is today. After school." Amber says.

"Oh, and I will set up Victor and Trudy. Not that I would want them to date- that would be gross, but they are the only adults and what if Victor got you as his secret Santa? Awkward!" She says

"Okay, okay, Amber. I get it. I can't wait for this." I say. I leave the room, do my morning routine and start my walk off to school alone.

The entire day is a drag. I actually fell asleep in French class, but Mrs. Valentine woke me up to answer a question. Finally, the last bell of the day rings and we all get up to make our ways home. I open the door to Anubis house and I see Amber in the main entrance, under the beautiful white chandelier.

"Just in time Nina, it is time for the drawing! I'll go get everyone!" She says while running off. I wait in the chair where the old fashioned phone is. The same chair, and the same phone I used my first day here, talking to gran while crying. Suddenly, I hear a whisper.

"Chosen one, you have no time to waste! This is like no other mystery. Go search."

I look around and say "Who's there?" But no reply. I get up from my chair and look up the staircase

"Hello?" I say. Still no response.

I climb the stairs and when I reach the top a gust of wind passes me, and goes towards Victor's empty office. I fasten my pace toward the door and open it. Victor's journal is on the desk, and it opens to a specific page on its own. I walk up to the desk, and pick up the book. I start reading, but it all seems like nonsense. Victor has beautiful handwriting, too. But his creepy personality kind of cancels it out. I cut off my own thoughts when I see

"Damn. My last chance at eternal life, and I blew it."

Suddenly I hear Amber yelling,

"Nina? Where did you go?"

"Up here, I say. Just checking out Victor's office." I say. She gasps.

"He's not in there?" She says.

"Nope, no one is in there." I say.

"Then we have to go in there!" She says.

"No, I have an idea." I say calmly. I go down the stairs to meet her, so I can whisper without chance of being eavesdropped on.

"What are we going to do?" Amber asks.

"Just do the drawing." I whisper, as Victor makes his way down the stairs from the girls' wing. He must be doing rounds to see if we are snooping.

"What are you children doing? Go away from here. "Victor says. We go into the living room, but I can hear Victor whispering,

"Where are you...I know you're here somewhere" I hear him fiddling with the staircase, but what is he searching for? Could there possibly be more treasure? Amber heard nothing though; she went off to start the drawing

"All right everyone! Come draw from this hat to see who you will be buying something for this year!" She says. She gives the hat to Jerome; he then picks out a name, then to Fabian, he picks out a name and so on. Then the hat came to me. I picked out the name and it said "Fabian". Wow. Amber's plan actually worked. I got Fabian

I'm sure Fabian got me.

Eddie got Patricia

Patricia got Eddie.

But I also heard that Mara and Alfie got each other...if Amber didn't get alfie, and then who did she get? Suddenly I hear her gasp.

"Nina! Come here! You need to see who I got!" She says. I get up and walk over to her. She is scowling. My jaw drops as I read Jerome's name. This must also mean that Jerome got her.

"Amber..." I whisper.

"Not a word Nina. This ruined everything!" She yells.

"Amber calm down, we still have a mystery to attend to." I say.

"You're right. We can worry about this later. What was your plan again?" She says.

"Well, I was thinking that we can get Victor to go out and buy wrapping paper for us so we can wrap our presents. But, while he is out we can sneak into his office and search for answers." I whisper. She then looks at me, smiles and says,

"Let's do it."

Amber and I get up from the couch, and grab Fabian who is in the kitchen.

"What's up, Nina?" Fabian says.

"No time to talk, just go with what we're saying" Amber says. We walk into the main hall, and Victor gives us an intimidating look.

"Victor, we need to ask you a favor" Amber says.

"Yes, what is it?" Victor says firmly.

"We need you to go get wrapping paper for the secret Santa game so everyone can wrap their presents. Can you please?" Amber asks.

"That is preposterous! You have a housemother capable of doing that same thing! Absolutely not!" Victor replies.

"Oh, but please? Trudy works so hard every day that she is too tired to do things like that after school. Can't you just run this one errand?" I plead.

"Yes! Trudy does deserve a break, even if it is a little one." Fabian says.

"Humph, I suppose you children are right. I will go and get some wrapping paper right now. I will be back." Victor Says. He walks down the stairs, and through the front door leaving the house.

"Yes! We did it!" Amber jumps as she hugs Fabian and me.

"Now let's go search before he changes his mind." I say.

**Fabian's POV:**

I hear Nina rummaging through one of Victor's desk drawers; and then I hear her slam it. It startles me, so I turn around.

"Nina, is everything all right?" I say kindheartedly. She gives me a cold look.

"Of course not, there's nothing here!" She hisses at me.

"Whoa Nina, what's wrong?" Amber asks. Nina sits down on Victor's chair. She has a hint of despair on her face.

"This mystery...it's just a bunch of dead ends...I feel that when we find something it will be too late..." Her voice trails off as she brushes her hair behind her ear. Suddenly she looks down. She puts on that smile that I call the "sibuna smile" because she always puts on that smile when she finds something.

"Find something?" I whisper. Not daring to run the risk of talking because everyone is downstairs.

She gives a feeble smile while giggling.

"Well, not really found. Remembered." She says. She opens Victor's journal and recites the following passage.

"Damn. My last chance at eternal life, and I blew it. I dropped my father's ring on the ground, and the ring broke open, letting the yellow liquid spill out and sink into the cellar floor. I actually cried for a little bit, my fate depended on that moment and I blew it. The mask is gone, but I know the cup still lies within the walls of this house. Unfortunately, only the chosen one can open some of them though. I know for a fact that is Nina, after the incident in the library with Rufus that night. However, I am still translating the last pages of the book of Isis. I believe it may be hinting at another way to stay forever. Nevermind that for the moment, I had to kick Nina and Amber out of the main hall to search for the cross. I know for a fact that cross is still hidden, somewhere in this house. I will tear down every wall if I must. I did find a riddle though; maybe it will lead me to the cross?" The entry ends there. Nina beings flipping through the pages, hoping to find something, when a small slip of paper falls from the journal. She gets up from the chair, wood floor creaking as she does. She bends over and picks up the paper.

"**Where the end began**" She reads solemnly.

"What does that mean?" The ditzy blonde asks.

"I don't know..." Nina says.

"Fabian, what do you think?"

"Um...I'm not really sure, Nina. It could mean anything. Let's think. Where did the ending to something begin?" I say.

"Well, Amber says. There was that time in the cellar where Nina put the Cup of Ankh together, and the library where everyone was fighting over the Mask of Anubis." Amber says.

Nina was about to say something, but then we heard the front door of the house open. Victor is back.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this long chapter that I worked hard on. xD **

**Review if you want. It helps. (:**


	9. House of Faint

Chapter 9

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE NICE REVIEWS! I appreciate each and every one of them. (:**

**Nina's POV:**

"Uhoh..." Amber whispers,

"Uhoh, uhoh uhoh uhoh..." She keeps saying it repetitively just multiplying the manifesting panic.

"Amber, be quiet. We need a plan." Fabian says as Victor puts the new red and green plaid wrapping paper on the side table by the door. EW. What a gross colored wrapping paper. Oh well, at least it's any wrapping paper at all. I peek over the window a little further to see Victor looking around for us. He knows.

"Amber, Fabian, think of something. We need an excuse to be in here." I say quickly. The three of us start looking around the room franticly as Victor starts to climb the steps. Each step feels like 100 years in between. Victor doesn't see us yet when he reaches the top of the stairs so I say,

"The Christmas decorations! Are they still here? Victor hasn't helped us set up the Christmas tree yet, so they must be here somewhere if we are soon!" I run over to the corner of the room by the windows, look around and I see it. I pick up the box, and I hand out decorations to Fabian and Amber, and they put them around the room as fast as they can. We hear Victor's pace quicken as he goes down the hallway. He sees us. The three of us all turn to him simultaneously, looking at him, furious standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing in here?" He screams at the top of his lungs. I can hear footsteps downstairs, and everyone in Anubis house is now looking up at us, in Victor's office.

"Oh uh...it was a Christmas surprise for you, we wanted to decorate your office so we did. It was a little thing we wanted to do for you, to give you some Christmas spirit."

Suddenly, the raven loosens up. He thought our lie was actually the truth, and we all smile at each other.

"Very well, go back to your afternoon activities before dinner, thank you." Victor says. Wow. That is the first time I have ever heard Victor say "Thank you". Am I in some alternate universe? I laugh at myself, and walk off to my room with Fabian and Amber.

"Wow, he actually believed it!" Fabian says whist laughing, and I cannot help but laugh with him, and Amber joins in too. Sibuna is back in business.

"So guys, what can this riddle mean? Where the end began..." My voice trails off.

"Well guys, I think that's enough for today, to be honest. We need to think about what we read in Victor's journal alone, and the riddle. Let's meet up here, tomorrow, after school. Okay? Sibuna!" I put my hand over my right eye, and Fabian and Amber follow.

The next day at school, I bump into Lucy again.

"Oh, hello Lucy!" I greet her with a smile, but she stays stone cold. Her pale skin is all sweaty. When I grab her hand, its ice cold. She turns around, her eyes widen, and then she faints.

A group of students started to gather around Lucy's unconscious body on the floor. Mr. Sweet, making his daily trip around the hallways sees this. He pushes each student, trying to move them out of the way. I take Lucy's hand, and I whisper,

"It's going to be okay." Into her ear. I know she cannot hear me, but it is to calm myself. "Help! Help!" I shriek. Mr. Sweet pushes through the last student, and looks down.

He lets out a horrified gasp, and takes a few steps back. The rising panic was stomach wrenching. Then, Mr. Sweet set off the one spark needed to cause total panic.

"Someone call 999!"


	10. House of Hospital

Chapter 10.

**A/N: As of this chapter we are about ¼ of the way to the ending.**

The ambulance arrived rather quickly. As I am screaming Lucy's name a paramedic is holding me back.

"You cannot go with her unless you are family!" The paramedic with glossy black hair says. I let myself loose, knowing that I would not win this fight.

I sigh as the door to Anubis house makes an ungodly creak and it comes to my attention that all the house residence is sitting in the hallway. Waiting for me.

"Are you okay, Nina? I heard about what happened." Fabian says. His voice calms my tense muscles.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can visit her tomorrow, right?" I whisper, burrowing my face into Fabian's neck. He wraps his arms around me.

"Sure. You can stay for as long as you want there. Mr. Sweet is even excusing you from school tomorrow to go visit her. You may not be aware of this, but you are her only friend." He whispers back to me. Any chance of staying calm shattered.

"Fabian...she has no one? Except me?" I say. My eyes tear up. Just the thought of having no one except family and me is heart breaking. No one else. I push away his warm body and I dart up the stairs, avoiding any conversation from him, Amber or anyone. No sibuna meeting today.

I jump onto my bed, and slip under the cool covers. I start to think about Lucy, hoping she is okay. I think about what I will miss at school tomorrow, and then I think about Christmas. Oh no. Christmas is in a week and I haven't thought of anything yet. A wave of worry washes over me and my thoughts become distorted. I think about murder, and when I close my eyes I can see blood. My hands, they are covered in blood. Oh no. Someone has died. Have to find a way out...a blood curdling scream is let out...someone has a knife. Then, my eyes fly open. I sit up in my bed, in a cold sweat. My heart is pounding, that usual after a nightmare feeling.

"Only a dream..." I whisper to myself while sighing.

"Only a dream..."

The next morning, I skip breakfast. I want to get to the hospital as soon as possible, I need to see Lucy. Then, Trudy jumps in front of me. She startles me, and I take a step back.

"Where do you think you are going without breakfast, young lady?" She interrogates. I let out a sigh of irritation, and she takes notice.

"Here, at least take a banana." She hands me a banana. I run my hand down its smooth yellow skin, and I open it. As I am chewing, Trudy tries to make conversation.

"Do you even know when visiting hours start, Nina?" She asks.

"No, but if I am early I can just wait in the lobby." I respond. She scoffs.

"Oh no, no, no! You will wait here until visiting hours start. You have an hour. Find something to do while I call a cab." She orders. Wow, she has a strong trait of a housemother. Annoying.

**Fabian's POV:**

I sigh while chewing on my breakfast biscuit, tearing the warm bread in half.

"What's your problem, fabes?" Joy asks. I give her a half smile, to hint that I want to be left alone, but she does not listen to it.

"Oh, nothing. I just can't think of anything to get Nina for Christmas!" I say. Joy looks away. She is in deep thought on helping her old friend.

"Hey, why don't you get her something that would mean a lot to her? Something she could not thank you enough for." She suggests. It takes me a moment to process the suggestion, but I know what I am going to get Nina now.

"Thank you, Joy. You have been a great help." I give her a hug and I get up from my chair. I make my way over to Amber, in the living room who is sitting down talking to Alfie.

"I still don't forgive you, now leave." She commands. Of course, Alfie complies and goes away.

"Amber, I know what I am getting Nina for Christmas!" I say in an excited tone.

"Ooh, are you getting her a cell phone? A new pair of shoes? A new outfit? Because she needs one..." She keeps listing.

"No, Amber! I am getting her the next riddle for Christmas! Isn't that a good idea?" I ask hoping for an "Amber Approval". Her smile fades.

"Wow, if I was dating you, I would have dumped you if you even thought of getting me that. Good thing I'm not, then." She says. Wow. I'm glad I'm not dating a girl who is _that_ high on the high maintenance chart. But she agrees.

"All right, let's go searching for the next clue! Well, after school of course."

In the main entrance hall I can hear Trudy yelling.

"Your cab is here, Nina! It is best that you hurry!" She announces to not only Nina, but also to the whole house at the same time. How unnecessary.

**Nina's POV:**

"Your cab is here, Nina! It is best you hurry!" Trudy yells across the house. Why does she have to yell? It isn't a good day. Besides the sun shining, nothing is good about today. I say goodbye to Trudy, and I leave the house. I walk down the rocky path away from Anubis house, and to the black cab. The car rolls off toward the hospital. I am excited to see Lucy, to see how she is doing. It was just yesterday she was sent to the hospital, but yesterday felt like a thousand years ago. The cab rolls up to the hospital, and I get out as soon as it stops.

"Thank you for the ride!" I exclaim. I give him the money I owe him and he drives off. I fasten my pace as I get closer to the main lobby doors. I open the door, now jogging up to the lobby desk. It is then that hospital smell hits my nose. Gross.

"Hello, I am here to see Lucy Hale." I say. The nurse looks up, her green eyes sparkling.

"Sure! Go right in! She is accepting visitors at the moment. Her room is to the right. 24B." She instructs.

"Thank you, I say. I walk down the hallway, reading the door signs. 10B, 12B, 19B, 20B, 22B, 24B. I open the door, smiling seeing Lucy awake.

"Hey!" I say, excited. Her eyes shine with joy, happy to see me as well.

"Nina, you're here!" She sits up in bed, and lets out a nasty cough.

"Careful, Lucy. What did the doctors say you have?" I question.

"I have a severe case of the flu. They said I will be all right if I stay in bed, but they let me stay overnight just in case." She says. She is really happy to see me. It stands out a lot.

"Lucy, I also came to speak to you because Fabian told me something." I say with a serious expression. Her smile loosens, and her loose smile turns to a frown.

"He's right. You are my only friend. I started this year hoping I could make more friends, but I was wrong. People hate me just as much as last year." Her eyes start to tear up.

"Well, why does no one like you?" I ask. She sighs, trying to hold back tears.

"They all think I am ugly or fat. Sometimes both." She looks out the window. I feel my eyes starting to tear as well. She may be a little fluffy, but she is no where near fat. Or ugly! To think in such a young grade people are so fast to judge. I feel so bad.

"Oh, Lucy. You are not fat. You are beautiful as well. You are perfect." I say sincerely. Her smile comes back, but only a little. Then I remember her crying in the hallway a few months ago.

"Lucy, around the beginning of the school year, I saw you crying after you talked to me. Was it something I said? Can you tell me why you were crying?" I ask and almost demand. She looks at me, studying my face.

"That was my birthday." She says. Why would she be sad about her birthday?

"It was supposed to be my amazing 12th birthday, but it wasn't. That was the day I found out I was adopted."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! What is going to happen next time? O0o0o0o0o.**


	11. House of Discovery

Chapter 11.

"What?" I say. I was not expecting that to come out of Lucy's mouth, but it did.  
"What's your real name?" I question. I had over a thousand questions regarding this situation, but this question was most appropriate.  
"My real name is still Lucy, but my last name is Berkowitiz." Lucy states. Humph, Lucy Berkowitiz. Still a nice name. I would ask another question, but then the doctor comes in. He is so tall; he almost has to duck under the doorway of the bland hospital room. "All right Lucy, you can go back home today. What is your house's number? If you do not know, that is fine. I can make direct contact with your school principal." Says the deep voiced man.  
"I can't go to my house...it is infested with termites. I actually did not know what I was going to do after school yesterday, because I live too far away to come to school and go back home everyday." Lucy says after yet another ungodly cough. The doctor gives her a puzzled look, unsure what to do with her since she lives so far away.  
"She could stay at Anubis house! We can rearrange the attic into another bedroom until she is better and the termites are gone!" I blurt out. Oops. I should really keep my big mouth shut, Victor would never allow this. I sigh, and hope for the best.

Fabian's POV:  
I sigh as Amber keeps talking about what she hopes for Christmas from Jerome. Shoes, make-up, clothes. Girly things like that. Good luck to him.

"Amber, why don't we focus on getting the next clue?" I interrupt. She rolls her eyes, annoyed to be cut off.

"Sure, Fabes. Let's go upstairs to discuss this riddle. We go into Amber and Nina's room and sit on her bed.

"What do you think it means? Where the end began..." I say.

"I'm not sure, Fabian. When did the end of something begin?" Amber asks. That causes me to think for a minute. The "end" could have begun anywhere. Then it hits me. The attic.

"Amber, the attic! That's where the end began, the end to all the secrets, where Nina and I discovered the first ankh piece!" I yell.

"Fabian, you genius!" She yells. She hugs me and she runs out of the door. I watch her as the picks the lock on the attic door and she walks inside.

"I'll go up first, Amber." I say. I climb the old stairs, remembering the last time I was ere with Nina which was at the beginning of the school year. I walk into the little room without the help of Nina because Victor had broken down that door 4 years ago. Amber and I start to look around the room for secret compartments. We are up there for about an hour, when I start to come annoyed. My pace becomes faster, and I bump into Amber while doing so, knocking her phone onto the floor breaking open the case and battery.

"Aw, Fabian! Now my phone is in pieces." Amber whines. She picks up the pieces where she notices air coming through a part in the wall where the floor and wall meet.

"Fabian, come take a look at this!" Amber yells. I kneel onto the ground, and peel off the wallpaper. There is a void in the wall. I reach into the small void pull out a slip of paper.

"Yay! I found it!" Amber screams while jumping up and down. Amber's jumping shakes the attic, since there are floors under us.

"Who is up there?" Victor bellows from the bottom of the stairs.

Yes! The hiatus is finally over. Ready for even more complicated mysteries...

Please review! I would prefer if you guys would try some constrictive criticism on me because that's how I learn! That is how I can improve my writing! :D Thank you and be ready for chapter 12!


End file.
